Chemicals React
by softballchick03
Summary: Sequal to the Tragedy Of a Broken Heart. Ever since Jake died, Mileys been depressed. A shot of alcohol and a summer in Tennessee can help that. The three of them spread out across the US, but Lilly isn't willing to stay home alone. Loliver
1. Sleepover at Olivers

**Here goes the next story, and for those of you who haven't read The Tragedy Of A Broken Heart, you may want to so that you aren't totally lost, but I don't think you have to to be able to understand this story. I don't plan on making this one a tragedy, but that may change. Enjoy, and I love reviews!**

Lillys P O V

I looked out of the window. It was a year ever since Jake's death, and Miley is still numb. It's like she has a hard time feeling anything. Not only emotions, but something as simple as my dogs wet nose, would leave her to wonder where the feeling was anymore. Miley did a good job of staying strong, she hardly ever cries over it, because she is happy for him, but sometimes she needs a kleenex to wipe away all evidence of thinking about their connection.

It was a Sunday after noon during spring break, and Miley and I were sleeping over at Olivers. Oliver had been the main focus of my life ever since Jake died. I kissed him on the cheek at Jake's house after his funeral, and ever since I knew I had to have him, but I could never put so much stress on our relationship as to do that. Miley doesn't know yet. I'm so afraid to tell her, because I'm scared of her reaction. Plus, what if she likes him too now that Jake is gone?

"Lilly? Lilly?" Oliver said trying to snap me out of my day dream out the window. It was a very nice March afternoon, even though it shouldn't be. How dare the sun shine on such a cold, harsh day as this one. How dare the kids play ignoring the fact we have lost someone so... so... so generous and loving as we did. How dare people forget.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked. I know that I should be the one to ask her that. I know she must really be dying to talk about it, but since it brings back so many memories of her mom, she typically doesn't. Her single, "Forgotten Miracles" that she played at Jake's funeral made billions of dollars towards brain tumor research. And on the CD, the decoration says, in loving memory of Jake Ryan, so that when you put the CD in your CD player, you can read the words.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. I didn't want to let them know I was thinking about Jake, or Miley would become sad again. I bet they had enough common sence to figure it out anyways.

"So what do you wanna do Oliver?" Miley asked. Oliver looked to her with is blue hazel eyes.

"I don't know. What are you guys up for?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to go home and get my stuff that I packed and than come back," I said standing up. We came over straight after school, and I had packed a bag of things to bring, but forgot it when I went to school this morning.

"Okay. Do you want me to order pizza while you're gone?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," I said.

I got up and let myself out as I heard Oliver pick up the phone.

"You want me to come with?" Miley asked.

"Thanks, but my mom said I have to come over alone to get my stuff when I called her this morning to tell her that I forgot my stuff. It won't take long," I lied.

"Okay, see ya," she called.

I fake smiled and waved good bye as I left the house. I wanted to go alone in case I accidently let a tear slip out of my eyes. I wanted to so bad, but I knew that I should also keep them inside, because I couldn't afford to get Miley started. When I got home I grabbed the bag and said good bye to my parents, and little sister Blaire. Blaire is seven and a half, and never lets you forget it. Whenever we tell people that she's seven, she will blantantly add, "and a half." It drives me insane, because it doesn't really matter, and sisters always drive the other sister insane.

"When you come home tomorrow can we go see Hannah Montana together?" she asked. I didn't tell her about Miley being Hannah, but she has gone to concerts with me and knows that Hannah and I are good friends.

"We'll see if I can get that other ticket okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" she said.

Blaire ran off to her barbies or something, whatever she likes to do, and I turned and went out the door before dad could comment on my eyeliner, which looks heavy because it is a little smeared. I moped back to Olivers, and opened the door to see Miley and Oliver laughing on the floor to something. I knew that it was time to shrug off all feelings I had about Jake being gone, and start having a good time, otherwise I'd make Miley and Oliver have a bad time too.

"What's so funny?" I asked scarring the living daylights out of them as I walked into the living room.

"That episode of survivor last night when that loser got kicked off, and started a fight with three other cast members," Oliver laughed.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it, but I let Blaire pick something to do, and she wanted to go to that kiddie arcade down the street, so I had to go with," I said.

"You actually let Blaire drag you to Happy Mountain instead of watching Survivor?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Why's that?" Oliver asked. They knew there must be something big in it. I took the money out of my pocket.

"Because, I got paid quadruple to amount I normally do," I said. Miley and Oliver gasped.

"Wow. Why?" Miley asked.

"Mom had a candle party and needed Blaire out of the house," I said.

Miley and Oliver started to say 'oh', but just then the doorbell rang. I put the money in my pocket and sighed about not being able to see Survivor, and went to the door with Oliver to get the pizza. Oliver opened the door to see Jackson standing there.

"Jackson?" we asked.

"Oliver you orded Rico's pizza?" Miley asked.

"Yup, that way I don't have to give a tip if Jackson comes to the door," he laughed.

"Not funny, pay up," Jackson said.

"How much is it?" Oliver said taking out a few tens.

"Five twenty six," Jackson answered.

Oliver handed him the exact amount, and Jackson was about to ask about the tip, but Oliver just closed the door on him.

"You thought I was kidding didn't you?" he yelled as he locked the door.

"You slime head! I can tell dad a few lies about what goes on at Olivers sleepovers with you Miles if you don't tip me!" Jackson yelled. Miley laughed at Jacksons 'threat.' Robbie Ray would never believe him.

They put the pizza on the floor. I remember when Jake would order three, and than give the pizza guy a bigger tip than what the pizza's cost, as long as the delivery guy wouldn't say anything about him being Jake Ryan.

We ate our pizza in silence actually. I don't know what they were thinking about, but my attention was on Jake. Especually when Miley spoke up.

"Do you guys ever think about the fact that it's Jake's one year anniversary of the day he died today?" Miley asked. I gulped. Please don't let me cry in front of Oliver.

Oliver and I stayed silent. We didn't really want to talk about it. I wanted to help Miley, and be there for her, but right now I couldn't. Because I loved Jake, as a friend and everything, but I wasn't quite ready to talk right now. Apparantly Oliver wasn't either. Well than in sarcasm, let the fun sleepover begin.


	2. Where to go this summer?

**I'm sorry that it took so long, I've been busy with basketball and sleepovers and whatnot. Here I am, Merry Christmas to everyone! I am going to try not to take as long as last time to update again.**

**Warning!: it's really boring this chapter, but the rest won't be, as soon as the summer starts. promise!!**

Still Lilly's P O V

It was two seconds after Miley asked the question. I didn't know what to say, so I sat in an awkward silence in my corner.

"I've thought about it a few times, but I wondered if you guys did," Oliver said.

"I'm sorry again," I said to Miley.

"Yeah, well, I wonder what he does up in heaven," Miley said.

I fidgeted, it was uncomfortable. Now what do I say?

"Hey have you heard that Fergilicous song?" Oliver asked changing the subject.

Miley and I raised an eyebrow.

"You listen to Fergie?" we asked. He never liked her out of the Black Eyed Peas.

"She's hot," he said.

"And it came out last year," I added.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah back in 2006."

"Oh. Um... okay, so I'm socialy retarded, please pretend not to agree," he asked.

I giggled.

"Anyone else think about this summer? What are you guys going to do in two months?" I asked.

"Denver!" Oliver shouted. "I can't wait to go visit my cousin and her very hot friends," he said. "Except for the one with the mustache," he added.

"So you're calling a guy hot?" I asked.

"No, it's a girl," he answered.

Miley and I got disguisted looks on our faces.

"Eew!" we shrieked.

"Than she must look like Amber and ashley," Miley said.

"What are you doing this summer, Miley?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to Tennessee to visit my uncles and aunts," she answered.

"Send me a postcard, I'll watch over dullsville for you," I joked.

"Oh come on Lil, you seriously can't think that I'm not trying to get you to come with us," Miley said.

I sprang up from where I was laying on my back.

"What?"

"I'm tryin, but we don't all of the details yet," she said.

"Girls! And Oliver!" Olivers dad yelled. "Can you atleast be quiet now?"

Since it was a Sunday night, Olivers parents had to work the next day I guess. We quieted down by watching t.v., slightly giggling every now and than. The last time that I looked at the clock it had to be around one thirty. I was tired, and ended up being the first person to sleep, last to wake up, as always. I hate that. Normally Oliver is first to wake up, and second to fall asleep. Miley has had troubles getting to sleep ever since last year, and for some reason she normally wakes up moments after Oliver, and a few minutes before I do.

"Morning Lillian," Oliver said waking me up the next morning. I sprang out of my sleeping bag, my hair going this way, and that.

"Huh, wuh?" I asked trying to ask what time it is. I looked at my watch that I forgot to take off when Miley and Oliver began to burst out laughing. It was almost ten o'clock.

"Ten more minutes," I said flopping down into my sleeping bag.

"I had Jackson deliver donuts," Oliver called.

"Or getting up is just fine too," I said. "Hey did you say, Jackson delivered donuts?"

"Yeah. He had to work at Rico's this morning, and coincidently ended up being the guy who delivered the donuts," Miley answered.

I nodded. "Okay. Well I can have a few, but I gotta go home soon like I told my parents. Are we still going to the movie next week?" I asked.

"Yeah, I still planned on it," Oliver said.

The next week we were planning on seeing a movie, but we hadn't known which one. Miley was going to San Fransisco for Hannah Montana business for a while so when she came back, we planned on doing something fun.

"I'm going to go change," Miley said hopping off of her chair and going to her bag of stuff. Oliver grabbed a french roll donut.

"Don't you wanna donut?" he asked.

"No, I'm not very hungry," Miley said. "Well, I kind of am, but my dad and I are going to a breakfast place in an hour with a director of my record company, so I shouldn't fill up."

"I wish you would've told me that earlier," Oliver said taking the biggest bite of his life from the donut.

"Geez Oliver," I said amazed. I followed Miley up the stairs to go change before Oliver could ask what I was talking about.

"Hey Miles," I said scaring her as I opened up Olivers door.

"Geesh, I thought that you were Oliver," she said changing into her orange skirt.

I grabbed my jeans and a blue and pink shirt.

"Hey I'm gonna ask my dad about you going to Tennessee while we're at breakfast okay? I'll know for sure by about noon and than I'll call you. Just don't say a word to my parents or yours, cause I wasn't supposed to tell you," she said.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

Miley pulled on her yellow and orange layered tanks, and than wipped out her cell phone and called her dad to come pick her up.

"I've gotta go. Hey do you need a ride home?" she asked.

"That's okay. It's only five houses away," I laughed.

Miley smiled and shrugged.

"I guess."

I walked down the stairs to get my stuff, and when I made sure I got everything, I took a glance towards Oliver, who was stuffing a twist in his mouth. He'd probably only need to take two bites of the thing to get it down the way he inhaled it.

"Are you seriousing me Oliver? How can you fit that all into your mouth?" I asked.

"Mymmmsyslmowwff," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked. He took a drink and managed to swallow it all. than he tried again.

"I've got a big mouth," he said.

"That's for sure," I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"I heard what you said," he said.

"Than why'd you ask me what I said?" I asked.

Oliver just poked the other half of the donut into his big mouth.

"I was JK-ing anyway," I said. All of a sudden Oliver started chocking. I rushed over to help him, but he stopped by himself.

"That was good, I haven't heard that level of dumbness before, to say JK-ing," Oliver laughed.

"Mean! What do you mean level of dumbness in "JK-ing"?" I asked.

"JK means just kidding right?" he said.

I nodded.

"than why add -ing to it? Than you're saying just kidding -ing," he said.

"Fine than. I'll just leave you in Denver to rot this summer while I go to Tennessee with Miley," I said turning on my heel.

"Have fun!" he joked as he probably stuffed another donut into his odd shaped mouth.

"Hey my dad just pulled up," Miley said bounding down the stairs. We said good bye to Oliver and left.

An hour later I was sitting at home, doing absolutely nothing when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Lilly. It's Miley," Miley said on the other end of the phone. She sounded upset.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"My dad said that you can't go to Tennessee with us," she sniffled.

"Oh well that's okay. Maybe some other time. I'll be fine at home," I said.

"No you won't, I'm so sorry that my dad is being so mean," Miley said.

"Don't worry about it Miley. I'd better go," I lied.

"Okay. Bye," she said. I hung up.

It wasn't fine, and I knew I wouldn't be either, considering I'd have to stay home at Malibu for the whole summer by myself.


	3. Burnin down sanity

**Okay my other chapter officially sucked, cause I only got 2 reviews, but thanx to you 2 people who did. This won't be as boring, I promise.**

2 months later

Olivers P O V

"I'm going to miss you both so much!" Lilly said wrapping her arms around Miley and I. We were standing at the airport, and Miley's plane left first, so we were going to see her off, and than Lilly and I would go to my plane's entrance.

"I'll miss you too!" Miley cried. Girls can be so dramatic. We're only going to be gone seven weeks. Miley and I are leaving on the same day, but I come back in seven weeks, and Miley in eight weeks.

"I'll have fun staying home to rot," Lilly said.

"Don't be so silly, Lilly," Oliver said.

Lilly sighed.

"Now boarding for flight 39: Nashville," the intercom said.

"I guess I'd better get going," Miley said picking up her things. than she dropped them right away.

"One more hug," she said tearing up. We all hugged on last time, and Lilly gave her another camera.

"Take billions of pictures," she reminded.

"I promise," Miley said whipping a tear, and than leaving.

"Bye Miley!" Lilly said also tearing up.

"Bye, I'm gonna miss you both so much!" she waved.

She turned away after I told her I'd miss her too, and than her dad slung his arm around her shoulders, and she looked back at us for one last glance before boarding her plane.

"Which way to my plane?" I asked. Lilly looked at my ticket.

"I have no idea," she said.

I looked around for someone who could help me.

"Hey Lil," I started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you think that it could possibly be over where that sign says 'Flight 14: Denver'?" I asked.

Lilly shrugged.

"Probably."

She giggled and I grabbed my stuff and walked with her to my plane gate, but they weren't boarding yet, so we just picked a chair far away from my parents and siblings.

"I'm so jealous of you two," Lilly huffed.

"Don't be. I'll be back soon, and you can tell me all about what you've done in Malibu. Atleast you'll get to go surfing," I said.

"Yeah, but there's nobodys house that I can just skate into," she said. "You guys are all a zillion miles away."

I took Lilly's hands.

"Lilly. I solemnly swear that I will call you ATLEAST every other day or night to talk to you. I promise I won't forget you," I said.

"What about if you meet some cute girl and then forget all about your two best friends?" she asked.

"That won't happen. Plus it's not like a cute girl would ever like me," I said.

"Bull! Remember Becca?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, and then there was always you in preschool," I joked. It drove Lilly crazy when I mentioned that.

"Hey! That's not- wait. Did you just call me cute?" she asked.

I thought for a second.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said that a cute girl wouldn't ever like you, and than you said that Becca and I were exceptions. Does that mean you think that we're both cute?" she asked.

I thought about that.

"Nes. I mean yo. I don't know, you're getting my words all messed up," I said.

Lilly blushed. Was that considered flirting? I think so. Why would I want to flirt with Lilly? We've been best friends for ten years now, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that.

"Flight 14: Denver, now boarding," the intercom called. Lilly and I stood up and my brother called me over to the family.

"I'm going to miss you so stinkin much it's not even funny," Lilly hugged.

"I'll miss you more," I said. What the crap?! When did I ever give my mouth permission to say that??!! It sounds like I'm in love with her.

Lilly reached into her pocket and gave me another disposable camera just like she had with Miley.

"Take-"

"Zillions of pictures for Lilly, I've got it," I said.

we hugged one last time, and I had to leave. All of a sudden my heart began to pound, and it felt like someone was punching at my chest. I didn't want to leave her, or Miley for that matter. I wanted any force to just snatch me up and take me to a place where I wouldn't have to leave them, but it was too late. I soon found my feet carrying me off to the tunnel where I'd walk onto the plane with carry on luggage.

"Bye Lilly," I called.

"Bye Oliver," she croaked, trying not to let her tears spill over. Another ache in my chest rose as I watched her be left with lonliness. I felt so sorry for having to go to Denver now. Atleast my cousin had cute friends to take my mind off Miley and Lilly. Right?

Miley's P O V

I woke up about three hours after boarding the plane, and looked out the window. I estimated that we were over Utah, maybe Colorado. Only another three and a half hours to go, I thought. I took out my MP3 player, and listened to a few of my new songs that hadn't been released yet on CD. I took another sip of my pop before giving my full attention to looking out of the plane's window. We crossed over a big city, and I immediatly saw sky scrapers, and huge buildings, or hotels with pools on top of the roof.

I began to feel an ache in my heart for leaving Lilly at home. Why hadn't I begged dad a little bit more? Than she'd be here, and I wouldn't be falling asleep.

The next time I opened my eyes was when the stewardess announced to buckle our seatbelts since we were landing. I looked out of the window to see us slowly coming to the ground. The airport was in a rich neighborhood, with plenty of pools and such. I knew that we would be out in to the country away from all of that, and back to my aunts house where we'd be staying.

"Got everything Miles?" dad asked as we were getting off.

"Yeah, I think so," I said taking a final check around.

"Well than let's go see your Aunt Luie," he said. (It's pronounced Lu-we)

"Do you promise that we won't have to see very much of LuAnn?" I asked.

"No I can't promise, cause she isn't that far away from where we're staying. But maybe you can hang out with your cousin Cole. You two used to be so cute when you were younger," dad remembered.

"We were two, and just because we wanted to play barbies doesn't mean anything," I said. Dad brought up the time we were playing barbies in his basement all the time. I didn't even have to force Cole into it, which is wierd considering he is a boy.

"Hey dad, can you hurry up?" Jackson called.

"I'm comin'," he said slinging his arm around me.

"Just promise me bud, if you see LuAnn, you'd better be nice to her," he said.

"But daddy-" I started.

"I don't even wanna hear about that well again," he warned. I sighed and crossed my arms, but than uncrossed them. I didn't want this to get off to a bad start. When we got out of the tunnel and back into the airport, we were greeted by cousin Cole, aunt Luie, and uncle Bob.

"Hey Bob, it's been so long!" dad exclaimed giving him a hug. I shook Cole's hand, and Jackson and Luie hugged.

"Hey Miley. What's up?" Cole asked.

"Nothing. What are we gonna do the next eight weeks?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be boring.

"I dunno, but tomorrow there's this party in town that me and some of my friends are going to," he said. "You wanna come?"

I smiled. Maybe I wouldn't be so bored here after all.

Lillys P O V

When I got home from the airport, I went home to sulk. It didn't take long for that to become boring though, so I tried my best to find something else to do but I couldn't think of anything so I just kinda did whatever, like check email, watch t.v., check email, watch t.v. Than I decided to text Miley.

_Hey Miley. I'm so bored!! I already miss you guys terribly. What are you doing? Find any cute guys yet? -Lilly._

An hour later this is what she texted me back:

_Hey Silly Lilly. I'm going to a party tomorrow night in town with my cousin and his friends. He has really cute friends! I miss you so much right now!! I haven't seen LuAnn yet thank goodness! I'll text you tomorrow. I'm goin to bed- Miley._

I checked my clock. Over there it was one in the morning. Over here it was ten at night. I was so bored I went to sleep too.

When I woke up the next morning I texted Oliver.

_Hi Ollie! Please tell me that you're as bored as I am. Atleast Miley's having fun. She gets to go to a party while I soak in sulk.-Lils._

I waited. And waited. And waited some more. He never texted back. At three, I got fed up and went to the beach. I just walked up and down the coastline. There wasn't much else to do. What in the world would I do for another six weeks and six days??

I was ready to turn back and go home to sulk just a little bit more when I heard a noise.

"Hey! Hey Blondie! Come here!" the voice whispered. I looked. It was coming from behind a garbage can.

I walked a way for a moment.

"Hey Lilly. It's me, Ashley." My throat went dry. Why would Ashley wanna talk to me?

Olivers P O V

I'm so sorry to Lilly, but I'm having the time of my life!!! My cousin invited me to a sleepover with her friends, and there was only one condition. I don't know what it is yet, but I'll find out soon! They're all really hott. Well, I dunno about my cousin, but her friends are. There's two redheads! One with greenish bluish eyes, but mostly blue, and than one with brown eyes. Than there's two blondes, both with blue eyes, and a brunette with green eyes. And than there's Oliver, in the middle of these lonely five girls. I asked my cousin. They're all single.

My cousin, Abby, took my phone, so now I can't text Lilly back, but I read a message from her. she sounds like she's having a horrible time. I feel so horrible.

"Oliver!" Abby called.

I ran up the stairs to her room where all of her friends are. I wasn't invited until later after they have their 'boy talk'. I opened the door, and than heard a beep.

"Four point two seconds, not bad," she said writing it down. Her friends giggled.

"You're evil," I joked closing the door.

"Wait come back Oliver! You're cute!" they yelled, and than laughed at their bravery. See what I mean? For all you guys out there, wouldn't this be a dream come true?

"You know back in Malibu, they used to call me Smokin Oken," I said.

The girls looked around a bit with confussed looks on their faces.

"Oh! I get it! Your last name is Oken!" the redhead with greenish bluish eyes shouted out.

The rest of the girls cracked up except for the shortest blonde with blue eyes. "I don't get it."

Mileys P O V

I took a final look in the mirror. My outfit looked gorgeous.

"Miley you coming?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," I answered running down the stairs. When I got into the car, he put it in gear and we sped off to a small city just outside of the farm. It's population was only about eight thousand or so, so I don't know if it's exactly a city, but whatever.

"So how many people are gonna be here?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he said honestly. "Why ever been to a party before?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Hannah Montana. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" he said smacking himself.

We pulled up to a curb, and walked about a block to a house with a bunch of lights, loud music, and people basically falling out of the too-small-house-for-such-a-big-party host.

"Hey what's up Austin!" he said doing that one handed hug merbob that guys do.

"Nothin much. Who's this?" he said taking a sip of a sierra mist.

"This is my cousin Miley. She's from Malibu," Cole introduced. I could barely hear over the music.

"We got a West Coaster over here!" he shouted. Cole ran off.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks I don't drink alcohol," I said. I assumed that's basically all they had, other than the bottle in Austins hand that had a sierra mist label.

"No we don't have any alcohol here. Well, okay, maybe a little bit, but there are a few people here old enough to drink."

"Well no thanks anyways," I said.

"What? I can't hear you the music is too loud. How about somewhere quieter?" he yelled.

I nodded. "that would be better." My temples were already screaming at the volume of the music. This guy was starting to remind me of Jake. I knew if I wasn't careful, I could end up falling in love with this guy, and I wasn't ready for that. Not after Jake...

"Is this better?" he asked taking me outside and sitting down on a tree swing. I nodded.

"Much."

"Hey I know you! You're the babe who was dating Jake Ryan! I saw your picture in the tabloids," Austin said. I looked down.

"yeah," I whispered.

"I'm real sorry about that. I lost a sister to cancer, but it was Luekemia, not a brain tumor."

"Oh I'm sorry. Let's not talk about that. It's too depressing."

"Okay you're right. So when did you get here?" he asked.

"Around four yesterday," I answered.

"Oh okay. So how long are you staying?" he asked. I looked up at his sweaty dark brown hair, that wasn't too long, but not too short. His eyes were brown, but had flickers of amber in them too. They reminded me of Jakes. I had to look away from them.

"For eight weeks," I said.

"Really? Wow two whole months," he said.

"Yeah. I miss my friends like crazy," I said looking down trying to avoid his eyes.

"Get your drinks! I got Miller light, bud light, and Mikes hard lemonade!" some guy shouted who already sounded half drunk.

"Don't," Austin said using his index finger to lift my chin up and stare him straight in the eye.

"You're too cute to ever have to worry about anything."

My insides began to feel woozy, like I could puke, but it was actually a nice, refreshing feeling. It was also famaliar. I wondered what it was. Than I saw Austin's eyes. The amber flecks reminded me of something deeper than I meant for it to. I found myself relaxing like I had a little over a year ago, at the sound of Jake's voice.

"I'll take a lemonade," I heard my voice call out. Maybe I could drown my memories. Cheers! I took a huge swallow from the cold bottle. Something inside me clicked, and I relaxed even more at the bitterness running down my throat.


	4. Learnin

**Keep the reviews coming please!! Happy New Year!!**

Still Mileys P O V

When I put the bottle down I felt it snatched away. I looked up at Austin.

"What the?"

"Miley please don't drink. You don't have to do this," he said.

I blushed unsure of what to say.

"I just always had to know the feeling of alcohol," I said.

"Wait here. I'll get you something else," he said and got up. His amber speckles in his eyes flickered, as he rushed to get me something legal. The bottle was resting on the ground. I looked around, and took just another sip. The thrill made me forget everything from home that was going on.

Olivers P O V

"Ollie! Wake up!" the redhead with brown eyes called, which I found out, her name is Katee. I rolled over in my sleeping bag, and looked up at all the girls starring at me.

"Ahh!" I screamed pulling my head under my sleeping bag. "Abby you have abnormal friends."

"Mean!" they shouted.

"We only want to paint your toe nails," said the redhead with blue green eyes.

"Jessie, tell him about the pretty pink color for him," the taller blonde said. Her name aparantly was Laina.

"Noo!!" I screamed. "Abby, I'll do anything you want if you let me go!" I pleaded. I couldn't imagine them painting my nails.

"Kiss Marlie," she said pointing to the brunette. She shrieked.

"No! Make him kiss Cherry," she said pointing to the short blonde.

"I ain't kissing anyone!" I screamed, and than ran for my dear life out the door. I don't care if they're hot, they're freakin me out. I decided to go for a walk outside in the city, just around the block. I walked by the counter, and grabbed my phone. Than I looked down. I was still in pajamas.

"Oliver!!" Abby called. I ran out the door, deciding that I didn't care about my pajamas. That's when I got a text from Lilly.

_SOS!! Ashley wants me to hang out at her house or something. How do I get rid of her? -Lilly_

I hit reply.

_Uh... tell her no._

_You donut!_

_Why am I donut now?_

_She'll get all mad at me!_

_And you think I'm the donut?_

_Ashley will spread rumors about me or something horrible like that. She said Amber stole Johnny Collins away from her, and she wants to get back at her so she needs my help. If I say I won't hang out, than she'll get revenge on me 2_

_Hmmmm... that's a tuffy. just say that ur hanging out with me._

_she knows that you and miley are gone. should I just ask miles?_

All of a sudden I panicked. I didn't want Lilly to go. These girls here were acting like animals. It was nice to be able to talk to Lilly.

_say that you have the stomach flu, or that ur grounded. _

_good idea! i'll text you again later. lk, after dinner. k?_

I figured that she had already gone, so I didn't bother replying again. than i texted miley.

_OMG! these girls here are driving me crazy!_

Miley took longer to respond, so I figured she must not have had her cell with her at that moment.

_? -miley_

_my cousins friends! they're so annoying. they want 2 paint my toenails pink! _

_r u seriousing me?_

_yeah. what've u been up to?_

_partying, and than coming home to be bored. i gotta go._

I sighed and continued walking around the block. There were neon signs and people running around like crazy. What is there to do with no car, no friends, and nobody to text?

Lillys P O V

My hand was shaking. I picked up the phone. Than I looked at the number that Ashley had given me the other night.

Flashback.

"Psssttt! Hey Lilly over here!" whispered the bushes. I turned to see the bushes shaking. "It's Ashley."

I gulped. What would Ashley want?

"Come here," she said. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. Something about this didn't sound right.

"Why would you be talking to me if you were really Ashley?" I asked.

"Because I need your help. I want to get back at Amber for stealing Johnny from me," she said.

"Why would you want my help? I thought you were too cool for me," I said.

"Not without Amber. But I can't become friends again with her again until she's had her revenge," Ashley said. "Than I can be on top again! And I'll have the power over you dorks and hillbillies."

"Why would I want to help you do that?" I asked.

"Because you always have been the least dorky of your friends. And because both of them are a long ways from here. What else do you have to do but help me?" Ashley said.

"Well than why don't you step out of the bushes?" I asked.

"I can't be seen with a dork like you, are you crazy!" Ashley whispered. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and turned around to start heading home. If only I would've gone a little faster.

"Wait!" Ashley called coming out of the bushes and towards me to stop me.

"Please help me. You know what kind of stuff that I can do to you if you don't help me. Please," she begged. I sighed. She was right. Ashley took out a pen and wrote her number on my arm than told me to call her the next day.

End of flashback.

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Hey it's Lilly," I whispered.

"Good, you're on time. But why are you whispering?" she asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to be on the phone. I got grounded for... coming home too late last night," I said.

"Oh. Well you can still help me anyways can't you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," I lied. "But if I hang up on you it isn't on purpose. It's because my parents or older brother or little sister is about to hear me."

"Okay. So I was thinking, all we need to do is get Johnny to go out with you," she said. I was just about to hang up when I heard that part.

"What?" I asked.

"Than Amber has nowhere to go and ends up apologizing to me," Ashley said.

"No. I will not go out with him," I said. It was the truth. I didn't know who I liked, but yet I had that feeling of a crush in my heart.

"why not? It's perfect," she said.

"No, why don't you try going out with him?" I asked.

"I guess. I dunno I'll think about it," she said.

"Plus I thought that you were so much prettier than me," I said.

"Yeah I guess that's another plus for -"

"No Alex I'm not on the phone," I shouted and than hung up so it sounded like my older brother was coming in to find me. I sighed and dropped the phone. I don't think that Alex was even home. I know that Blaire is and I know that mom and dad aren't. I decided to text a thanks to Oliver.

_Thx 4 the advice. it worked._

a few minutes later he said:

_? advice_

_u donut! about ashley_

_jk. ? r u doing_

_texting a donut_

_really? who?_

I rolled my eyes. Than he texted me again.

_r u still there?_

My heart for some reason began to pang out of my chest. That's when I knew that the mystery was over. I had a crush on my best friend, Oliver Oken.

Mileys P O V

The next morning when I woke up, the sun was hurting my eyes that came through the small cieling window. I got my slippers on and went downstairs to see my cousin and his friends eating breakfast.

"Morning Miley," Cole said.

"Hey good morning," I said sitting down.

"Pretty stylin pajamas you got there," one of Cole's friends said. I think his name was Matt.

"Thanks they're all the rage in Malibu," I joked looking down at my blue ones that I wore in my video, Pumpin Up The Party. Maybe that was a mistake.

"Hey those look like my sisters favorite singers pajamas. Ever heard of Hannah Montana?" Matt asked.

I looked at Cole who was pouring orange juice.

"Uh... yeah I've heard of her. She does alot of concerts in Malibu," I said.

"Oh yeah Hannah was wearing those same pajamas in the music video for Pumpin Up The Party," another guy said. I was pretty sure that he was Zack.

"Well Miley sure pumped up the party last night," Austin said. All the guys oooooooohhhhhhhed and looked at me, while I blushed, and glared at Austin.

"How so?" Matt asked.

"I saw her taking a few sips of lemonade," he said.

"You don't know the half of it," I slumped.

"Huh?" he asked not quite hearing what I said since I sort of whispered.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go shower," I said. But the wierd part is, I liked it. I didn't crave it, but I liked it. I'd do it again if I had the chance. Little did I know, there would be plenty of them. Especially if Austin would keep talking to me.


	5. Lighting the way

**um... thx so so so so so so much for the reviews that I got! Keep 'em going please**

Lillys P O V

I got up and went for a walk. I couldn't help but feel as though my heart was pounding out of my chest. Why could I come to such a conclusion? Why now? Why couldn't I have realized my love for Oliver before he left? Now I can't do anything about it. Oh how I'd love to be able to hear his voice.

Like a mad person I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. I was so scared that he wouldn't pick up but he did.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" he said. My heart almost beat out of skeleton.

"Nothing, I just miss you," I said trying not to be flirty.

"I miss you too. If only there was a way that I could go to Malibu. Or you could come here. I miss you, and Miley," he said. "And I can't go back home until those girls are gone."

"Why?"

"They want to paint my toenails, and they'll probably try to do worse. Last night I think I heard them say that they were going to the mall at about one o'clock," Oliver said.

"Well it's only eleven," I said.

"Actually it's noon here," he corrected.

"Oh yeah," I said mentally smacking myself. Why was I such a ditz?

"You're so funny Lil," he said.

My heart fluttered.

"Really? Thanks. I mean, no, thanks for telling me. I'll work on it. Unless of course you thought it was cute..." I said trying to get him to drop some clues.

"Of course, I've always thought how I love when you're... um... stupid," he said.

"You're mean!" I said.

"Nothing you can do about it now, can you?" he teased. "Unless you wanna come to Denver and spank me."

"Why are you being so mean-" I laughed. But then I stopped. Why don't I just go to Denver?

"Lilly? Lils? Lilster?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah I'm here. Sorry," I said.

Oliver laughed. "That's okay."

I smiled to myself and looked up. I saw Ashley heading towards me. I don't think she's seen me yet. I dived into a nearby bush so she wouldn't know that I lied to her.

"Lil? Are you okay?" he asked at the sound of my thud.

"Shh! I'll call you back later I promise," I whispered.

"Okay, bye Lil," he whispered.

Mileys P O V.

I stepped out of my room after getting dressed.

"Hey brownie," someone said behind me. I turned to see Matt standing there with his friends but I couldn't find Cole around.

"You wanna go to the mall with us? We're bringin a few more girls," he offered. I felt something inside me tell me to go.

"I'm not-" I started.

"Please? Austin wants you to go," Zack spoke up.

I blushed. Austin pretended to shove him.

"I don't know, I don't really know any of you guys," I said.

"How can you if you won't hang out at the mall with us?" Matt asked.

An hour later I was at the mall with people named Brittney, Alison, KeriLee, Tiffany, Mark, Austin, Matt, Zack, and Cole. Five girls, five guys. We began by sitting at the food court while Tiffany and Allison compared what waters they liked, and how many calories that they had already 'poisened' themselves with that day.

"Omigoodness, I had an entire peanut this morning! But don't worry, I burned it all of on my treadmill," Tiffany promised.

"Thank goodness, I have only had my nutrician bars and water, today, promise," Allison said.

I rolled my eyes. This was so boring. All the girls where wearing skirts or shorts that I'd get expelled with if I wore at home, and cami's or tank tops. I was wearing capris and a blazer.

"Are we going to do anything other than compare how fat you guys are?" Mark asked.

All the girls stopped and turned to him.

"That is so mean," they said. I even caught myself saying it at the same time.

"I think we should get Brownie here a matching skirt," Zack suggested.

I shrugged until I realized they meant me.

"Okay, when did I become Brownie?" I asked.

"Let's go!" KeriLee said pulling me up.

"I don't have very much money," I said.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered. Brittneys aunt works at Macy's, we can totally get it covered," Tiffany said. I let up my resistance. Free skirt? Okay!

Olivers P O V

I checked my watch. It said one thirty, after a small walk around a school playground. I decided that I could return home free. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by my mom.

"Oh good you're here. Listen, we wanted to go out to lunch right now," she said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"No just your aunt, uncle, and me," she said.

My face dropped.

"I'm kidding, let's go get in the car, your brother is already honking the horn," she said.

So I left to some 'fancy' restaurant. It wasn't exactly fancy, just boring. I think that I just missed my friends back at home. I began thinking about my phone call earlier with Lilly. Did she really call me before she called Miley? I always thought that there was something better between Lilly and Miley than me with one of them. No not romantically you sicko. But what it be so sick if I said that I thought I liked one of them romantically?

"Oliver, are you still hungry?" my mom asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Nope. In fact I'm going to the bathroom," I said before having to hear another one of my uncles horrible stories.

Okay now where was I? Oh yeah. I think I might actually like Miley. Ever since she moved to Malibu a while ago, I felt a connection, but it feels stronger now. Do you think that's bad? There was that one time where she asked me, right after she told me about being Hannah. But with everything she went through with Jake, I just don't know if she could ever like anyone else. She's been pretty shaken. I don't know. I promise I will forget all about it.

Mileys P O V

I walked into the house with Cole after being dropped off by Matt's parents. It took a while since we're in the middle of nowhere, and the mall is in the middle of... somewhere. I went upstairs, trying not to let my skirt fly up or Cole would see my underwear.

"Nice undies," Cole laughed behind me. I quick stopped, turned around, and put my hands over the back of my skirt so he couldn't see.

"Be quiet, you and your friends where pretty intent on making me buy this skirt anyway," I said.

"Yeah we were. Well not me exactly, to say I wanna see you in a micro mini skirt is a little wrong, but I know that Austin loved it enough for the both of us," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You guys both know that you love each other," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Well tonight we're going bowling, so I'd suggest wearing that skirt," he said.

"Really? Are you sure your friends don't mind me hanging around so much? I mean, they don't even know me and it seems like you guys don't mind me around," I said.

"Oh no, it's fine. The guys think you're hot," Cole said.

"Huh? What about their girlfriends?" I asked.

"What?" Cole asked opening up his bedroom door. "Come on in, we need to talk."

I had nothing else to do, even though my skirt was uncomfortably short and I wanted to change, but I found myself going into his room which was surprisingly pretty clean.

"Wow..." I said.

"What? Oh yeah, my mom made me clean up my room since we have guests," he said. "Go ahead and sit on the bean bag chair, I promise it's sanitary."

I folded my skirt down and sat with my legs in a position that the skirt would cover up the rest, no matter how bad of a job that it did already.

"So what do you wanna explain to me or whatever?" I asked him.

"Okay, you said something about girlfriends? Those girls weren't our girlfriends. Matt and Mark are the only ones who have them right now anyway," Cole explained.

"Oh, okay. Than who were they?" I asked.

"Just friends. I don't mean to gloat, but-"

"You're popular," I finished.

He shrugged.

"Yeah," he said.

I nodded.

"Okay... is that all?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah, um... I think that Austin is going to ask you out tonight," he said.

"Omigod," I said sitting back down. I remembered Jake. I don't know if I could date anyone for a while. Especially someone who reminds me so much of him. The way his amber eyes flicker...

"Yeah. So... anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head no and stood up to leave.

When I got back to my room I looked around at the bare walls. Than I decided to start a dirty clothes collection under my bed. That way maybe I would feel better if I had a clean room. I threw my dirty shirt from yesterday under there. Than I saw a wooden box marked, "fragile". I was curious so I pulled it out from under there. When I opened it I saw a six pack of wine coolers. I suddenly remembered how I felt after that time at the party before. How I forgot about my problems with guys.

Heat rosed to my cheeks as I antisapated a drink. I reached out for one. I was almost at the bottle when my door swung open.

"Howdy cuz!" someone greeted behind me. I slowly turned around to face LuAnn. Damn.

Olivers P O V

I was wrong. I've always been wrong. Well maybe not always, but for a few hours now. I reallized as soon as her number showed up on my caller ID again, that I was in love with her. Miley is beautiful, but she isn't my type I've reallized.

Lilly Ann Truscott is though.


	6. Clocked

**Wow, I loved the amount of reviews that I got. I'm not going to say that at six reviews everytime I'll update, because I've tried something like that, and it's annoying. So, I'll just say please review, if not... than ur mean. So, yeah, please review. It isn't like I'm asking for a kidney.**

Olivers P O V

I let my heart race a moment later. Than I picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" I answered Lilly.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," I lied. Of course I'm not fine. I'm not in love with you. I mean yeah I am, but no, wait. Wait what? What the crap am I trying to think??

"Oliver?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I'm still here," I said snapping out of my mental phaze. What was I thinking about anyway?

"Ashley is going to drive me insane. You know how I had to hang up on you earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well that's because she was walking down the sidewalk, but she didn't see me. I had to hide behind a bush, and I'm gonna go take a shower soon, but I had to tell you so you knew that I didn't blow you off," she said.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For having Ashley on your back," he said.

"Oh, thanks, that's sweet," she said. She said I was sweet!!! She said I was sweet!! Read it over again if you need to, but the cutest girl just called me sweet! Wait, I just figure out that I have a crush on her and suddenly she is the apple of my butter, and the waves on my ocean?

"Oliver," she called, thinking that I was gone.

"Oh, yeah, I'm here," I said.

"Okay, we'll I'd better take a shower," she said.

"Okay. Bye," I said.

"Bye," she said.

It took me a while to hang up. I wanted to reach across the phone line and keep her on for just one more minute. The funny thing is, I think that I hung up first.

Mileys P O V

I sat not knowing what to do. So I grabbed the lid to the box and stuffed it back under the bed before LuAnn could see it.

"Well aren't ya gonna give your cousin a big ol' hug?" LuAnn asked. I fake smiled and hugged her. She hugged too tight.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since yesterday," I answered.

"Well no wonder I haven't seen you. And shucks, I won't get to for a while. I'm goin to Nashville for five weeks," she said.

"What a shame," I said.

"Oh yeah, but my daddy just let me come in and give you a big ol' welcome, so I'd better get going. Bye Miley," she called.

"bye," I said non chalantly. Bitch, I thought. I remembered the times when she was horrible to me, like the well, and Hannah Montana. I think she threw me in the well because of some boy that we both wanted. I'd fall down a thousand wells just to see Jake again.

"Miley!" Cole called after LuAnn had left.

"What!" I screamed back.

"We're being picked up at eight o'clock," Cole called from right outside my door.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I turned my attention back to the wine coolers that I had the pleasure of being hid under my bed. I couldn't do this. The feeling I had wasn't an addiction to alcohol. It was an addiction to forgetting everything that boys brought to me, and that tickly feeling I get when I reallize that I'm doing something illegal.

I walked back over to my bed and pulled out the box. I grabbed a watermelon flavored one. It smelled like blueberries for some reason. I took a taste. And another... and another... and another...

Lillys P O V

I stepped out of the shower. What can I do now? I've got it! I'll go find the neighborhood that Oliver is at. What road was he on? Oh yeah. I got onto my computer, and went to google earth. An hour later I had it down that if I wanted to get to Oliver, it would take me probably four hundred and fifty dollars to get to him in transportation. I have ninety three dollars and seventy eight cents.

"Lilly!" mom called from downstairs.

"Coming," I called exiting out of the computer program that I was in and going downstairs to her.

"What?" I asked when I got there seeing her and dad.

"We think that since Oliver and Miley are gone for so long, that you should take a kid vacation," dad suggested.

"A what?" I asked.

"A kid vacation, open to ages 8-15. No parents, just kids. Doesn't it sound fun?" mom asked.

"Uh no. Not without Oliver. Or Miley. Or Oliver," I assured.

"But-"

"No buts," I started. I began going upstairs. "Call me when dinner's ready." I had some thinking to do.

I started out thinking about what Miley could be doing. I missed her like crazy. Yes, just as much as Oliver, but in a different kind of way. Miley and I are in a friendship way. Oliver and I are in my world, a romantic way.

I took out my phone and called her.

Mileys P O V

I looked at the clock. The little red digits said 7:15. I couldn't tell if I thought that it was early or late. I held up the bottle for another sip. It was empty. I had drank an entire bottle of a wine cooler. Hannah Montana drank. But no, it was deeper than that. Miley Stewart drank.

_beep beep_

I took my ringing phone out of my pocket reluctantly. All I wanted was a refill. I wasn't thinking about Jake, and I knew another one would help me. The caller ID said Lilly Truscott. I ignored it.

"Miley," Cole called while knocking on my door. I hid the bottle.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you almost ready? Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh-" I started thinking of excuses. "I'm changing."

"Oh okay. Just hurry up, they are here a little bit early."

Early? I checked my hair and make up. I then got some more eyeliner on.

"Miley?" someone called at my door with another knock five minutes after Cole.

"Cole, I told you, I'm almost ready," I said.

"It's Austin. Are you changed?" he asked opening up the door just a crack.

"Yeah," I said not looking up from the mirror.

"Darn," he said.

"Don't be such a perv," I said rolling my eyes.

"You love it," he said. I looked down. Somewhere along the lines, I had either changed back into my skirt, or I had never changed out of it. Either way, I couldn't remember. I had a buzz going.

"Let me just grab my cell," I said reaching for my bed. I accidently flipped over the blanket which caused the empty bottle to show. Austin bent down and got it.

"Drinking again Brownie?" he asked holding it up. My face dropped. I grabbed the bottle and got my cell, but Austin wouldn't let me by.

"Come on, they're waiting," I said.

"I will only let you go if you promise me you won't drink anymore. Please, promise. There's no reason for a pretty girl like you to drink," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know the half of it," I said.

"Well than, why don't you fill me in?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Jake is too much of a crazy story to be understood," I said. I accidently dropped a clue on why I had let the illegal poisen flow down my throat. I smacked myself on the inside for it.

"So this has to do with Jake Ryan?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand. It's... complicated," I said.

I took another step for the door. Austin blocked me again.

"You don't know complicated," he said.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh believe me, I do," I said.

He stopped my third attempt to get out the door.

"Believe me. I know more about it then you ever could," he said. His amber eyes fleckered with curiousity, anger, and embarrassment. And I couldn't understand where any of those emotions where coming from. But I was soon to find out. That bottle was that start, that little start to learning more than textbooks and quizzes could teach you. This summer was not coming along the way I had expected.

Olivers P O V

"Hey Lilly. It's me, Oliver. I just wanted to say that... that... that I'm in love with you."


	7. Click

**Thanks, I got some reviews that are like, my favorite in my history of reviews, and some that I still just plain loved. Two reviews from tieing for the most amount of reviews in a chapter. Um... basketball only has about three more weeks left, so it's gonna be easier to update in about three more weeks if I don't have this story finished by then. I don't know if I wanna make it really long or what.**

I'll recap a little of last chapter in case you forgot.

Olivers P O V

"Hey Lilly. It's me, Oliver. I just wanted to say that... that... that I'm in love with you."

I sighed. Than I clicked the review button to see how it sounded. I was practising for when I will tell Lilly that I love her. So far I hadn't found a sound that I really liked. I was dissapointed in myself for running from this challenge. I, Oliver Oken, am a weenie, but not when it comes to challenges. I don't take myself out of them. I charge them, but it's not working so well right now.

I decided to try again when I was called into the living room of my relatives house.

"Oliver! Hurry up!" mom called.

I dropped my voice recorder and went into the room.

"What?" I asked flattly.

"Your father, your aunt, and your uncle, and I think that you and your cousin should do something together, but sitting around here isn't going to fun," she started.

"Stop right there for a second. If this has anything to do with her physcotic friends, then count me out," I said.

"No Oliver, we just want to take us seven to the theme park outside of Denver," she said.

"Cool! Wait seven?" I asked.

"Me, you, your dad, your brother, Abby, your aunt, and your uncle," she said.

"Oh okay. When?" I asked.

"Day after tomorrow," she said.

"Girl you are gonna throw up after just one ride again," my aunt squealed.

"I don't think so!" she said remembering the time she hurled after the ferris wheel. I never really liked ferris wheels too much.

I went back to my room. It sounded like my parents had already started having the fun of this vacation for me. Wait, why I am I being so negative? I know. I miss Lilly. Miley too. But mostly Lilly.

Lillys P O V

Okay, either Miley doesn't have her phone with or she ignored my call. Oh how I wish that I could just go visit Oliver in Denver. Miley isn't the same when you talk to her and instant message her. It's like ever since Jake died, she's so scared of opening up to the point where she doesn't even like to tell you what she's doing. She's put this barrier between her and the world, so that she won't get hurt again. If you ask me, she's just setting herself up for more hurt.

Anyways, it doesn't matter right now. What does matter, is that I'm bored. There really isn't much to do right now. Bordem. The emotion of the summer. Aren't summers for fun and freedom, and adventure? Well I'm gonna go some adventure. And I know just where to start my plan.

I started by getting on the computer and finding out how long of a distance it is to Denver.

Mileys P O V

I looked up at Austin. Would he ever let me get through?

"Come on, what do you mean by you're complicated?" I asked.

"My name is-"

"Look I don't care what your name is. Can we just go? It doesn't matter anymore. Just stay out of business and let me drink if I want to. My life was half ruined a year ago, so it's like putting the last signature on the document stating that Miley Stewart, your life-"

"Stop it!" he shouted. "Just stop!" He had his hands in the air. I was taken back. Who knew that he would do this?

"Listen! You don't know anything, except that a year ago you think the world took something away from you. Well, guess what? The world has done that to me too! But I don't feel it like you do because it wasn't really given to me to be taken away from. You're truly lucky that you actually could have come upon such a miracle, as to be handed the things you love to you. It doesn't matter that they're taken away, what does matter is that you had the luck to know what they are!" he screamed.

We were both breathing hard. It suddenly got really humid, and I could feel sweat drips on the top of my forehead.

"How do you know so much about my life, and yet so little of it have I told to you?" I asked.

He shook his head as the mosture in the air locked as they held tight grips on our faces. But for some reason I felt like the humidity wasn't the only thing pulling our heads together. It was magic. I was inching, and he was leaning. We were almost there, the perfect kiss.

"Are you guys coming?" Matt asked coming up the stairs. He saw us, just as we had closed our eyes for the kiss.

"Woah, shit, I'm sorry!" he said covering his eyes. "My bad." He ran off to leave us alone. I looked toward the floor. Austin was sitting there. I sighed and covered the alcohol bottle again. Then I gave him one last look before turning off the lights and leaving. I don't know how long it took, but Austin followed shortly behind me.

We got out to the car and were bombarded with questions that I gave half answers to. I didn't talk to Austin the rest of the night. And he didn't talk to me.

Olivers P O V

It was finally the day we headed off to the amusement park. I'm not sure what it's called because I just don't really pay attention, and I've heard about fifty different names for it. So I just walked towards the front gates. We all had swimsuits under our clothes for the water rides.

"Hey mom, can we go on the big roller coaster first?" Abby asked.

"What does Oliver think?" Auntie **(A/N: I'm not sure if I gave her a name before so pretend that I didn't in case I did)** Pam asked.

Everyone turned to me.

"Sounds cool. Just so long as Abby doesn't wet her pants," I said.

"Whatevers, you know I'm not! You'll probably have to hold your moms hand," she teased.

"No! Only on the giganatic swing will I ever have to do that," I said.

Abby stuck her tongue out at me like we did when we were babies. I stuck mine out at her like we used to too.

"Mom, can I go now?" my brother asked. Let's call him Crash. Everyone does.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone in this park. You'll never answer you cell phone if I call you," mom answered.

"Uh!" he said.

We walked our way to the roller coaster. It was huge. I've been on it once, when I was eight from when we came here before.

"Hey Oliver," Abby said. I turned to look at her. "Think fast!" She hurled a water balloon at me from a water balloon stand. I stood there drenched. Do I get back at her, or swallow my pride? What do you think a boy would do?

Lillys P O V

I had found the distance to Denver. Now all I had to do was pretend to find the airplane cost. I didn't really plan on going there. I was just so bored. Like there really was anything to do.

"Lilly!" mom called coming into my room. "Have you- Omigoodness!" she shrieked. I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"This room is a mess! I told you to clean it yesterday!" she shrieked.

"My bad," I said flattly.

"You're grounded for a week," she said. With that, she left my room. What is she gonna ground me from? I thought. Hanging out with Oliver and Miley?

Mileys P O V

Two days after going bowling, I was walking back up to my room from breakfast with my dad, when I heard Cole on his phone in his room. I wasn't eavesdropping, he just seemed like he was shouting.

"So what's been going on with you and Miley? Ever since you went up to see if she was coming bowling, you guys haven't exactly talked or anything," Cole said. It was obviously Austin I'm guessing at this point.

Pause.

"You guys did WHAT???" he asked.

Pause.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a moment. My cousin does not drink. You're insane."

Pause.

"Really?"

I stood there. That would be everyone's reaction when they found out what I was doing. Out of nowhere, my face felt wet. It was a tear that I don't remember giving permission to fall. But what was I thinking? Everyone is going to hate me when they find out. I kicked Cole's door.

"Hold on, Austin. I'll call you right back," he said.

I panicked. Then I ran down the stairs to the breakfast table where dad was reading a newspaper.

"I'm going for a walk. I won't be back until late, like, really late," I said leaving out the door. It would be about four. That wasn't late, but considering it was ten in the morning, it's way lat_er._ But no matter how much later I went, it still wasn't going to erase what I've done. It's only going to make it worse.

Much worse.

Lillys P O V

A week. Seven days. Six plus one, two plus five, three plus four. I know, I'm bored. Sue me if you want, all you're going to do is make me unbored while I plead guilty to boredem. I wish boredem was a crime. Maybe there would be something unboring to do in jail.

I sat up off of my bed and thought about what to do. Well, I'm stuck in this room for seven days, so I'd better start cleaning it before it gets to two weeks. I picked up a pair of cargo capris. When I began folding them, a note dropped out of the pocket. When I picked it up it read:

Hey Lilly, it's Oliver.

Um... just wondering what's up? Mrs. P is so boring. That's why I'm writing to you, cuz I'm bored. Pass this to Miley too.

Ollie.

I put it down remembering the times when we past notes in school, but now there was nothing to do but text, and it's getting boring. The tears brimmed the edges of my eyes. I wouldn't allow them to spill over.

I knew what I would allow. If only Oliver where here, he'd agree with me. But noone must know. Not even Oliver. Someone would spill the beans, or not let me go through with it.

This time, I was going to look up the prices and distances to Denver. I, was going to see him.

Mileys P O V

When I got back home late around seven, nobody was in the living room. I saw a phone laying face down on the counter. I checked to make sure that nobody was looking and picked it up. It was Coles, and it said that he had a new text message. I'm not a nosy person, but I had to open it up.

Cole-

party tonight at seven thirty. invite miley, and we'll pick you both up at seven fifteen. -matt

I closed his phone and threw it to him so he would read it. All I did was open his door, toss it in his room, and leave without saying a word. I was too embarrassed. Then, I got ready. I had a party to go to.


	8. Brighter side

**OMG i know i haven't updated in about three weeks and I'm sorry. I don't have an explanation why, maybe just laziness, sleepovers, being sick. But I'm here now. :)**

Olivers P O V

I stood soaked in front of the roller coaster next to the water balloon stand. I had already thrown my weapon, and I had a direct hit at Abby. She was wringing the water out of her hair. Our moms got pissed at us and that was the end to that. It took forever in the line for the roller coaster, but when we got off I was dragged onto many other rides I had no interest in. No, just kidding, I wanted to go on all of them mostly.

But when I got home I checked my phone. There was a message.

"Oliver come downstairs we're watching home videos!" my mom called.

I grabbed a towel and swung it around my neck to go take a shower.

"In a minute," I said even though it would be atleast ten.

I listened to the message on speaker. It was the best message ever.

"Hey Oliver... It's Lilly. Um... I just wanted to say that... I can't explain why, but I really feel like, there's something not right right now. And uh... I'm gonna find some way of getting to Denver. Well, okay, I know why... but I couldn't tell you until I get there. I'm coming as soon as I can whether my parents will help me or not. I'll call you later, bye."

My heart stopped. I dropped my phone. I took the coldest and shortest shower of my life, because my knees felt like jello and I couldn't stand to be in there for too long without feeling like falling.

Lilly's P O V

I eventually wound up deciding to tell Oliver. Well, I left him a voice message and would call him to clarify not to tell anyone about it later. I got research on the internet about how long it was to Denver, quickest way to get there, hotels in Denver, plane tickets, gas prices, everything. Now, all I had to do was convince my parents. Just for a few days. In fact I only need one day to tell Oliver how I feel about him.

Just one day. One day. One pony, hard to get. One A in school, not so hard. One day in Denver, not so easy. I put on my parents favorite clothes. A pair of pink pants that my mom gave me and my sweater that doesn't show an inch of skin since my dad's picky about that. I had my speech planned out and everything.

I checked my hair for the millionth time and decided that I was ready. I walked down the stairs to my parents who were just picking up around the kitchen.

"Oh hey Lilly, you look so nice in my pants," mom said.

"Thank you," I said with my most heartfelt smile.

"I love that sweater," dad said.

What did I tell you?

"Well you see that's just the thing. See, I'm gonna be fifteen in a month and a half and I think that I'm pretty darned responsible," I said.

My parents looked at each other.

"Oh boy," they said sitting down.

"This will take a while. What do you want?" dad asked.

I sat down and sighed.

"Okay, so I've spent quite a bit of time by myself here. No Miley, no Oliver. Just texting and a few cat babysitting jobs for Mrs. Parkess. Eew," I said pausing for a minute. I looked at my parents faces. I knew I'd better get to the point.

"Well, because of this I think it would be really nice if I could try something different, explore something new, and see what other living environments are like," I said. Wow was I laying it on thick. I can't believe I'm stupped this low.

By now both of my parents eyebrows are raised.

"Well, I think a great place for that would be, Denver," I said.

My parents mouths dropped.

"What?" they asked.

"Denver Colarado," I said.

"No," they said.

"Wait, before that's official," I said getting out my folder with information on it.

"I researched plane tickets, bus routes, gas prices, mileage, car rentals, anything it would take," I said.

"No," mom said.

"Wait let me see that," dad said.

I immediatly handed him the folder. Mom gave him a 'honey what are you doing?' look.

"Lilly I'd love to take us all to Denver, but it just isn't gonna happen anytime soon. I'm sorry but we dont have a reason or the money to go," she said.

I sighed.

"Why Denver?" dad asked.

"Hey isn't that where Oliver went?" mom asked.

I sighed again. I grabbed my folder and slowly went upstairs.

"Oliver and Lilly," dad sand out.

I slowly cried.

Mileys P O V

I got changed for the party. Then Cole knocked on the door.

"Miley? Can I come in?" he asked. I dashed under the covers so he couldn't see that I was changed.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah I said. Just freezing," I said.

"Oh well, uh there's this party and I can only go if I invite you cause Austin and apparantly one of the other guys likes you or something, even though it appears that Austin called dibs on you," he said laughing.

"I don't take dibs," I said rolling over.

"You coming or not cause they're picking us up in ten," he said.

"Yeah give me a moment," I said to get him out of the room.

"It smells like girl junk in here," he said.

I pretended to laugh and then looked in the mirror. I was feeling guilty about drinking. Jake would hate me like this. Jake...

**Okay thats the end but here's a preview for the next chapter because this one was boring.**

I remember when I thought Jake would hate me earlier. Imagine if he knew what I was doing now. Especially with Austin.

"LuAnn is home!" called dad.

"Uh. I need a drink," I said to myself thinking about my stash under my bed. No.

"Howdy cuz!" she says coming into my room uninvited.

Okay I'm definatly getting a drink, I thought waiting for when she'd leave.

"Lilly... we have something we'd like to tell you about your little question for going to Denver, but you have to listen close."

"Lilly, I-"

"Hold on other call," she says stopping me before my big moment.


	9. Pieces

Hello guys I know it's been almost a month since I've updated. I have a few excuses: 1) I got a new computer, so everything can at least be spell and grammar checked now (I think). That took a while to get in and stuff. 2) I've found a new addiction to MSN messenger. Absolutely love it. 3) Drama at home, drama at school, drama anywhere and if you're a sensitive writer you know how it can effect your writing but I've learned to ignore it, so enjoy the rest of the story!

Oliver's P O V I was forced to pitifully watch home videos of me from back when I was born to when I was 12. Our camera broke I think from trying to video tape Lilly skateboard, and she ran into me. I had to laugh when I thought of that. It was like yesterday. So anyways, when it was done, I got my butt upstairs, and checked my email. I had about three or four from Lilly, and none from Miley. Whatever she's doing there she must really love.  
Too bad I didn't know how much she really did.  
Lilly's P O V I finished wiping off the rest of the smeared mascara with a tissue and changed out of that ugly ass sweater into pajamas. I got on the computer and played some game that my little sis likes to play. It was retarded and that was just what I needed. Something to wind me down. It was so retarded that I didn't need to think, and I could let my mind wonder to stupid stuff like why the bear's clothes were green with a big yellow bowtie. Eew. You couldn't imagine how boring that gets after half an hour though, so I went to my vent because sometimes I could hear my parents downstairs.  
This time it was whispers. I was confident something was to be heard, and they knew that I couldn't be able to yet. I tried to listen closer. I got a few words.  
"Maybe we could-"mom argued "I'll check a few things out," dad stated.  
Then all that I could get were things like 'oh' and 'yeah but' and little fragments because they were very very soft, and very very fast talkers.  
Miley's P O V I could feel things become more unrealistic as time ticked by, but I had no idea how to change that. I could feel Cole wonder about me all the time. Is she drinking? Is she alright? Where is she? I'm sick of people feeling like they have to take care of me. I'm a big girl I can handle myself. Or can I?  
I had no time to answer this, as Austin came to pick us up. I got in with a very small tank top that I had meant to wear with something over top of it, and a small pair of shorts. What's sad is I was probably the most dressed person there that I knew. "Hey," Austin said.  
I turned around and gave him an evil glare. He's the guy who told Cole. He ruined everything. He ruined my life.  
"Silent treatment?" he asked when I didn't say anything to him. I walked away. Time for a drink. But just water. Although, I'm pretty sure that's not what I got when I reached into a bucket of ice and drinks and pulled out an alcohol bottle. This was self temptation and it had me begging to leave me alone.  
"Miley?" Austin asked coming up behind me. Omg would this guy leave me alone?? I grabbed the drink and a cup. Then I started for outside. He could follow me if he wanted but I wouldn't talk to him.  
"Miley wait," he called. I sped up as fast as I could get past people until I wasn't so crowded. Then I stopped when I had my back turned to the exit I just took so that I could poor something into my cup. I got just a splash of wine cooler in before it was whipped out of my hand. I looked up to see that Austin had smacked it.  
"What's your problem?!" I screamed.  
"Miley I think you're the one with a problem," he said. "Please, just put the drink down"  
"You did this!" I screamed. I remembered all of the times that I blew up at Jake when I said this. Why did this guy have to remind me so much of him?  
"Did what?" he asked.

"You told Cole that I had a few drinks and suddenly you guys are trying to make it seem like I'm an alcoholic! All I want is a few drinks to ease the pain away from Jake but you guys turn everything into something it's not!" I screamed.  
Austin's face dropped.  
"Oh. Jake," he said.  
I stopped and crossed my arms. Why was everything falling apart? He was making it worse.  
"You don't know anything about this so stop trying to make it seem like you do," I accused.  
"Believe me I know a lot more than you'll ever understand," he said.  
I looked at him as he put his hand on my arm. I told my arms down from their crossing position. "What?" I whispered. I couldn't know why I was whispering. But when I looked at him I did. I leaned in and I watched him do the same. And in a moment it was like connecting with Jake Ryan. But this was Austin. I think…  
Lilly's P O V I lay down in bed to watch TV. I waited for mom and dad to come in and say how emotional I got earlier and how I must just love Oliver if I really want to go to Denver so bad. Omg why don't they just leave me alone?  
"Honey?" mom asked coming into my room. I pretended to be asleep. She came over to my side of the bed.  
"Honey?" she asked one more time. She then realized that I must be 'asleep'. She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before whispering, "Just wanted to tell you we'll go to Denver for three days"  
"Ahh! I get to go Denver! I get to go to Denver! My life isn't so retarded, I get to do something!! I Lilly Truscott am going to be mobile!!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed in joy and bounced.  
"I knew you weren't sleeping," mom said.  
I laughed.  
Then I checked my clock. 12:04. "I got to call Oliver!" I screamed.  
"Honey it's midnight," mom pointed out.  
"So? Please mom?" I asked.  
"I guess he's going to be mad at you and not me so sure go ahead. Tell him we'll be there in a week. We're going to stay with some family up there for a while," mom said.  
I wondered how they figured out what they would do in just a short amount of time. But then I didn't care because I'm going to Denver!  
"Hello?" a very groggy and bored Oliver answered his phone.  
"I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked.  
"Oh it's you Lilly. Lilly you can call anytime in the night or day," he said.  
"Awe, thanks. But I've got news!!" I screamed.  
"What?" Oliver asked.  
"Well, you know I miss you right?" I asked. This was too joyful to say.  
"Yeah… I miss you too," he said.  
"How would you like it if I came to Denver in a week for three days?!" I said.  
There was a long silence on the other end.  
"What?" he asked.  
I was starting to get worried. Maybe he didn't even think that we were friends.  
"What if I could come to Denver for three days?" I asked.  
"Yeah we already discussed that Lil, but you don't have to get my hopes up," Oliver said.  
"Oliver I'm being serious. I'm coming to Denver in a week," I said. I held my breath for a response.  
"Don't tease me Lil," he said after a moment of silence.  
"I'm not teasing Oliver. I'm really coming," I said.  
"No way. Really? No. You aren't. Wait, really?" he asked.  
"Yes Oliver really," I said. I still waited for his big reaction.  
"Wait can I call you back in five minutes? Unless you're going to bed or something," he said.  
"No five minutes is fine," I said.  
"Okay bye," he said and hung up before I got a chance to say good bye. Maybe he doesn't want me to go.  
Miley's P O V When the kiss was over, I looked up at him. I suddenly felt guilt sting my eyes. What could I possibly do now? I just kissed someone who wasn't Jake! I had let my entire emotions bottle and release them into something as horrible as drinking, and completely ruin my life. But why does the one thing who let's me unleash them the best way have to be a guy?  
"Miley I… I… "Austin said.  
I let a tear spill over.  
"Are you crying?" he asked.  
He reached up to brush it away. I slapped his hand down. Then I tucked my face under one of my hands so he couldn't see the rest of them come, as I made my way with the bottle towards the house that this party happened to be at. I couldn't tell if he followed me, but I took no time making it in there, and shutting the door behind me once I found a quiet room where no one was making out with someone else. I sat down and opened the bottle again. Guilt from drinking made me want to drink more. I hate it. Suddenly, after the first few sips burned down my throat, the door swung open to show a weird looking Austin. I couldn't tell why he looked weird, but I think it was because I couldn't tell the emotion on his face.  
"Please leave," I said.  
"Miley I have to tell you something first," he said.  
He sat down on the bed next to me. "I've kept it away from you too long. I've tried to tell you but I just couldn't before," he said.  
I tipped the bottle up one more time. This time, I took huge gulps, and washed down over half of the bottle.  
"I don't want to know any secrets you've kept from me. You're my own secret, what we just did, is our own secret," I said.  
"Why does it have to be that way?" he asked.  
"I couldn't tell you. I barely know you," I said.  
"Miley you can tell me anything. Jake would've wanted you to know that, and to trust me," he said.  
"So what you think you know Jake?" I asked. I sipped down the rest of my wine cooler. "I'll be right back," I declared. I had some more things to tell this guy. I went to the counter was where I got my wine cooler. "Hey you want a shot?" someone behind the counter asked. I'd never had one before so I took one. Actually, I took four. I wouldn't recommend it. It tasted horrible. But I loved the burn it gave my throat, it reminded me of kissing Jake.  
"Alright, now where were we?" I asked when I stumbled into the room ten minutes after my last shot. Yeah, it took me a while to find it again.  
"Miley you're drunk," he said.  
"No I'm not!" I declared. I then took a drink of my second wine cooler of the night. "Miley sit down. It's probably not the best time to tell you this, but I have to, even if you're drunk," he said.  
"Wait I want to know why you told Cole about my drinking. What's the big deal?" I asked.  
"Miley, you won't understand this for a while, but I really do care about you and I know you better than you think I would. And I promise that I would never try to hurt you. I'm here to protect you," he said.  
I looked at my hands. I saw his fingers around them. I took them back. It didn't feel right. "Will you hold my hands again?" I asked. He took them gently. That felt right. I then knew something that would feel right, but hurt so bad in the morning. I leaned in for another, slow kiss. This one got a little further, and even though it was just what I was looking for, I still felt like I had done something wrong. Then I remembered Jake. I immediately pulled back from our kiss.  
"Sorry, I just can't do this. Not with Jake," I said.  
"You seem to know a lot about Jake," Austin pointed out. Duh, I thought. "But what do you know about me? Do you know my last name?" He gave me a look of pity for something that he had to point out. Yeah, I was buzzed, but I could still see that.  
"Um... no. What is it?" I asked.  
"My name is Austin Ryan," he said.  
"Ryan? Just like Jake," I said. I kind of laughed. These guys resembled each other so much. Too bad I'm a little big foggy right now. I'd probably slap him for letting let me kiss him again.  
"Yeah, um Miley. Do you remember Jake's middle name at his funeral?" Austin asked.  
I thought back, as hard as possible. As hard as I possibly could back to that day, and to remember every detail. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life, and mourn the loss of Jake Austin Ryan. Before I begin, there is a courageous young girl, who would like to sing you a song of hers," I said reciting the pastor's exact words.  
I thought over what I had just said. "Jake… Austin Ryan?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Jake Austin Ryan was his full name. Miley, take a guess at what my middle name is," he said.  
I dropped my alcohol bottle as it splashed into a zillion pieces on the floor. It's funny, because the more those pieces came apart, the more the puzzle pieces in my head came together.  
Oliver's P O V Okay, you can do this, I told myself. I was ready to call Lilly and tell her how I feel. I picked up the phone.  
"Hey Oliver," she greeted.  
"Lilly I-" "Hold on other call," she says stopping me before my big moment. You see? This is why guys don't typically tell girls that they like them. And who would call this late at night. Well, it was Miley. And oooohhhhh boy. She got herself in a tangled web. 


	10. Help

I'm sorry for the way the last chapter was, because it wouldn't submit it from where I typed it last time so when I pasted it to notebook it got all crazy. I don't think it will this time but we'll have to see. I really don't know how much of the story is left, and I'm not going to say anything about it because I dont want to shorten it or make it longer than I said. Oh and sorry I didn't use all of the ideas from the last part of chapter 8, but I went with a different take. Enjoy!!

Lillys P O V

"Hello?" I asked as I switched from talking to Oliver to the other call.

"Lilly?" someone croaked on the other side. It sounded like Miley crying.

"Miley?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me Lil," she said.

"Why haven't you called me, like, at all?" I asked.

"I don't know but I really screwed up here Lil," she blubbered.

"Come on Miley, I know you couldn't have done too bad," I comforted.

"It's bad. Lilly, how could I ever let myself love someone who wasn't Jake?" she asked.

Love someone?

"What? Did you find a guy down there Miley?" I asked.

"yeah," she whispered as her crying got even worse.

"Okay, calm down Miley you'll be fine. Just tell me, why is it such a bad deal?" I asked.

"Because, Jake would hate me!" she cried.

"Miley he would never hate you. He would want you to move on," I assured.

"No Lilly. He wouldn't want me to move on to his half brother," she wailed.

"Yes- what?? Did you just say his half brother?" I asked.

Miley began crying harder.

"Hey hey, you're just fine, but tell me what happened," I said.

"Do you remember Jake's full name? It's Jake Austin Ryan," she said. "This guy just told me his full name. Austin Jake Ryan."

"Yeah..." Lilly said.

"And then.. I dropped this bottle I'll tell you about that later, but anyways, he's like 'yeah, that's my half brother'," she told.

"Oh, Miley. I'm sorry, but I promise you that Jake wouldn't hate you," I comforted.

"It's too late. I'm coming back to California," she said.

"Miley-" I argued.

"No, I need to get away from here," she said.

"Miley you need to talk to your dad."

"No. He wouldn't understand," she said.

"Miley, he lost your mom to cancer, so I'm pretty sure he'd understand the situation," I said.

"No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't understand it, because he doesn't know hardly any of it. He doesn't know the full story, and neither do you," Miley said.

"Miley he would just try to- wait. Did you say that I don't know the full story?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's more, but I don't know if now is a good time to tell you," Miley said.

"Miley, I'm your best friend. It's always a good time to tell me anything," I assured.

"I don't know. This is... this is... I don't know what it is, but it's big I know that much," she said.

"Miley come on," I urged.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't get mad at me," she said.

"Miley," I said.

"No, promise," she said.

"Alright I'm holding out my pinky, shake on it," I said.

"And you have to promise not to tell," Miley said.

"Miley!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay. On my first day here I went to a party where I met this guy, and I might have tried alcohol for the first time," she said.

"Okay... so you had a drink one time, I won't hate you for that," I said.

"No Lil. That was my first, but it wasn't my last. I'm almost drunk right now. I've had quite a bit and the more guilty I get the more I drink," she cried. She began crying even more.

I didn't know what to say.

"Promise not to tell?" Miley blubbered.

I opened my mouth but words didn't come out. I hung up the phone and went to bed. I forgot about Oliver waiting for me.

Miley's P O V

The next morning I woke up with a hang over. It wasn't horrible, but I did manage to throw up. Dad found me on the steps while I was going back to my bedroom.

"Hey Miles. How about you and I go down stairs and watch some TV?" he asked.

"Um.. not now dad, I've got a headache," I lied. Well, sort of lied. hangovers like this do include headaches.

I headed to my room and started to shut the door. 

"Yeah well than how about I come in there with you?" he asked. He invited himself in. I had a feeling he knew...

"What do you want dad?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Nothing. Haven't heard from Oliver or Lilly in a while," he said.

"Yeah, I actually talked to Lilly last night while I was at that party," I said.

"Oh okay. I talked to her today," dad said.

I stopped in my tracks from trying to charge my cell phone.

"Uh huh..." I said acting natural.

"Anything you want to tell me Miles?" he asked.

That was it. It was all that I could take.

"Okay, dad just please let me explain," I started. I started to get the familiar sting in my eyes.

"Oh Miles," he said pulling me into a big hug into his stomach. I cried out loud for a minute. I could have sworn that I heard someone outside the door. I knew I must have when a few moments later, Cole came in and hugged me too. He must have had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry dad," I said.

"Miley, there's something that I need to be sorry about too," dad said. I picked my head up out of his stomach and whipped some tears, smearing some eyeliner in the process.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"I'm sending you to a treatment center in Texas until you can leave alcohol behind," dad said. 

Ten minutes later, I silently crept out of the house away from anyone's grasp, running as fast as I could to Austin's house. There had to be someone who would help me. 


	11. lending a hand

Alright some of you probably hate me for not updating in so long and I'm sorry. I'm just slowly losing interest in this website, but I still plan on finishing the story. I guess I don't really have a reason, but we're all human, you know it's hard sometimes to get things done. Well, here goes.

Lilly's p o v

"Oliver, I've got something to tell you," I breathed into the phone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't tell you right now. I'm coming to Denver a little earlier than expected. Actually, my family's leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00. It's really important that's all I can because I'd rather tell you in person, but I had to let you know there's a reason that we're coming earlier," I said.

"Lilly please tell me," he begged.

"It's about Miley. That's all that I can say," I said.

"I haven't heard from her in a while," he said.

"Yeah. I know. Me either. But I've been thinking... and maybe she needs someone out there," I said.

"What? I don't get it," he said.

"Atleast one of us needs to go out there and visit her," I said taking the phone onto my bed. It was eleven o'clock at night and I was finishing packing. I had told my parents the whole story of Miley, and they agreed it would be best to go consult Oliver quicker then later on what we should do. 

"Lilly, do you know how long we've been saving up to go to Denver? I don't think that I could afford to go out to Tennessee," Oliver said.

"But Oliver it's an emergency. And I'm sure Mr. Stewart would be okay lending us some money. It's that bad," I said.

"As much as I really want to know what it is for sure that you're talking about, it's midnight here, and if I'm gonna come meet u at the airport at ten thirty in the morning, then I'd better go tell my parents and get to bed," Oliver said.

"Okay. Hey wait what do you mean ten thirty? My flight doesn't leave until eight and it's only an hour and half flight," I clarified.

"Yeah and it takes an hour and a half. With the time difference it'll be nine thirty in Malibu and ten thirty here," he said.

"Wow," I said amazed not even reallizing I let the word escape my mouth.

"What?"

"You were just smarter than me. maybe you're upgrading from a donut, to a muffin," I said.

"Ha-ha. Good night Lil. I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning," he said.

"Good night. And if you're parents have a question about us coming tomorrow, just have them call my parents cells in the next fifteen minutes," I said.

"Alright bye," he said.

After a few good bye rounds, we hung up. I threw the phone at the receiver and shut my eyes for a minute. I had a few problems to sort out. 1) my best friend is going to a therapy place for alcohol 2) I might be in love with my best friend 3) I'm flying to Denver tomorrow morning to tell my love about our best friend in trouble 4) my best friend is probably mad at me for telling her dad about her own problems. 5) I can't sleep.

Mileys P O V

Even though it was early morning when I left the house after dad confronted me, I spent the entire time that I was gone on my way to Austin's house, just swooning around and not doing much. I was angry at dad. How could he put me in a treatment center? I'm almost fifteen I can do what I want! It's not like I'm addicted!! Wow I could use a wine cooler about now. Pretend I didnt say that. I'm mad at Lilly. How could she tell my dad? Most people probably think, over time you'll thank her for helping you straighten up your life. Well I'm not!!

It'll take a lot more than that to straighten out my life. I'm in love with my loves half brother, and isn't Jake supposed to be my love? What happens if Austin dies, do I just go and find his other half brother?? 

For a moment I wondered if I wanted to go anywhere. I thought about just staying out and finding ways to get alcohol and anything else I would ever want. But I knew I couldn't last long out there. For the summer, it was chilly at the time, and I knew I'd have to get to Austin's eventually. He would help me sort this out. Or I could scream and do whatever I wanted. 

I took out my cell phone that I was lucky enough to remember from my bedroom. I had eight messages and forty seven missed calls from dad. I rolled my eyes and walked up Austins front steps and rang the doorbell before sitting down.

"Miley?" someone asked not long after I sat down.

"Austin. I need to talk to you," I said.

"Miley your dad is calling the police, he can't find you and he says you won't answer your cell phone," he said.

"Sh!" I said putting my finger to his lips. "That's a thing in the past. But I know that you can help me."

"Help? The only help you need is to go back to your dad and then to an AA meeting," he said.

"Everyone acts like I'm the most alcohol addicted teenager out there," I said.

"That's not true. I'd never think that. And you admit that you're alcohol addicted?" he asked.

His eyes flickered.

"No! I was talking about how everyone talks about me," I whined.

"Okay Miley. I'm going to help you. I'm going to call your dad and have him pick you up and you two need to have a long talk," he said.

"No, no, no, no," I said. "I came here because you know the most about me, and I know that you'd be the one to talk me out of this."

"I do know a lot about you Miley. But I do know that this, this is not you," he said.

There was a moment of silence as dew started settling on the trees and grass around us.

"Lies!! Those are all lies!! If you really knew so much about me and atleast cared about me the least bit you'd help me sort through this!! You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me but you keep teasing me!!"

"I'M teasing YOU?? You're the one teasing me! You don't know whether to go for it or not!" he screamed.

"Because you're Jake's brother!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I sat back down and cried. Why wouldn't Lilly help me, why wouldn't dad help me, why wouldn't Austin help me???

All of a sudden I felt Austin sit right next to me.

"Is this why you're drinking, and having such a time? Because I'm Jake's brother?" he asked.

"Half brother," I corrected trying to stall time before making a decision to tell the truth or not.

"Is it Miley?"

I nodded as I squeaked out more tears. "He'd be so mad at me for falling in love with someone else," I said.

"In love?" Austin asked.

I let out a few more tears.

"Great now I just told you how I really feel," I stressed. This wasn't how I pictured it.

"Love? Miley? I-" he said. He stopped himself on words. He didn't know what to say. "Miley," he whispered. I lifted my head up to see him.

The next I knew, my lips were greeted by his peppermint gum scented lips. We stayed stiffed in a kiss moment that was more than anything I've dreamed of.

"Austin..." I said. 

"Miley. I want to love you, and I want to be here for you. But if that's going to happen, then you have to promise me, that you're going to let me take care of you and make a few decisions for you, because you can't see how good they are for you," he said.

I looked straight into his eyes as we sat on his front steps. I nodded. Then I grabbed my cell phone which now said 68 missed calls from dad.

I handed my phone to him.

"Call my dad," I said.

He took it and gave me an 'are-you-serious?' look. I nodded. I heard the sounds of numbers dialing.

"Yeah Mr. Stewart, this is Austin, cole's friend. I've got Miley here with me... Yeah I'm at..."

And that's how the worst/best night ever went.

Olivers P O V

I checked my watch. Ten forty. Lilly's flight was a little late.

"Hey Oliver, the plane is here," my brother called from down the hall as I came back from the bathroom. I ran to the gate with him as I awaited seeing Lilly for the first time in quite a while.

Soon, one by one, people were coming off. Some were business looking with suits and breifcases, some balding and looking like total tourists, and then a blonde girl appeared in a skate-y but girly outfit with sunglasses I'd recognize anywhere.

"Oliver!" she screamed.

"Lilly!" I screamed back.

We ran and hugged each other almost knocking each other down. People stared and my parents laughed. Then... I don't know how it happened, but I got this slight impulse. I kissed her on the cheek like I had at Jakes funeral. Nobody seemed shocked. Lilly was actually pretty calm about it too it seemed.

"finally," I heard my brother whisper. But it wasn't like the kind of kiss they were thinking. They were thinking the Oliver-finally-will-come-out-and-say-he-likes-lilly-kiss. But it was more of a I-havent-seen-you-in-so-long kiss.

"Oliver I've got so much to tell you!! Last I heard Miley was missing," Lilly said when she yanked my arm away from the adults.

"Okay what???" I asked.

"alright from the beginning, Miley found a guy there who she fell in love with. She thought that Jake would be mad if he knew, so she started drinking to get rid of those feelings. Then she found out the guy there was Jake's half brother," she started.

My eyes bugged.

"Ya I know right?" she interrupted herself.

"Then her dad said she was going to have to go to therapy, and he called me earlier to see if I'd heard from her because she's missing. And he said your phone was off so he couldn't ask you," Lilly said.

"That's horrible! What are we going to do Lil?" I asked.

"I have no idea what to do Oliver," she sighed. We sat down.

"I really hope they find her," I said.

"Me too," Lilly cried. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and noticed that she actually was crying. I put my arm around her shoulders and on her other arm. Then I rested her head on my shoulder, and my head on her head.

"But I bet they will. And soon. Miley's never one to be alone for too long," I assured.

Lilly nodded.

"I guess."

I tried to convince myself that I was right.

"Oliver! Lilly!" dad called. He was talking to Lilly's parents. "We've got something to say."

Mileys P O V

An hour later I was in my dads arms as the police released me to him. I got out of trouble for supposedly 'running away.' I guess I did but we claimed that I had told dad that I was going to Austin's by surprise and dad didn't hear me. Dad knew that I was lying but went along with it to get me out of trouble.

"Miley why would you do something like this?" he asked as we both got into the car.

"You want to send me to a therapy center," I said.

"Miley we need to have a long talk about this," he said.

"Can't it wait until morning?" I asked.

"It's going to have to. It's too late, and you need to sleep, I need to sleep it off, and then when we're calmer we will. But we're both sleeping in the living room so I can keep an eye on you," he said.

I had gone a day without alcohol.

One part of me said congradulations! you can go until you're 21. The other side says 'I hate you and I'll hate you worse if you don't pick up a bottle in the next two minutes'.

I didn't bother getting changed. Just flopped on the couch and went to sleep with nothing to think about. It was like being numb. I didn't want to think about what I was doing. And I wasn't going to.

The next morning I woke up and dad was already awake in the chair. 

"You and I need to talk, and we need to do it now. I promised a few people we'd meet them at the bar a mile away in half an hour," dad said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's two. We didn't get home until late last night and you've been sleeping for ten hours," he said.

"wow. Okay, so you start," I said waiting to get yelled at.

"Okay. I can't believe that you started drinking, and I'm not proud of it," he started.

"But-" I started to interrupt.

"But I won't make you go to the treatment center."

I paused.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm giving you one more chance. But if you ruin that chance there will be no more Hannah Montana, and you'll definatly be looking at therapy," he said.

I got up to go hug him.

"Thanks daddy. After last night, I don't know how long it'll be before I drink again," I said.

Dad patted my back.

"I hope that's true bud," he said.

Twenty minutes later I came downstairs after changing and brushing my teeth, that stuff. "Daddy I'm ready," I called.

"Alright come on out to the car," he said.

"Who are we meeting anyway?" I asked as I hopped in.

"You'll see. I'm not sure if you know them," he said.

"Okay..." I said.

A mile later we went through the bar doors.

"Hey Miley," two people called. I looked up to see my two favorite people, Oliver and Lilly, sitting in the corner waving at me. 


End file.
